


The Bag Fic

by Jrackles



Category: Phan, Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Kinks, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil is a kinky mother fucker, Smut, Suspension from the ceiling, angst angst angst, dan is terrified but turned on, phanfic, phil has a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrackles/pseuds/Jrackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so fucking sorry for what lies ahead...</p><p>So basically Phil comes to the flat with his backpack after a long day of errands. He won't let Dan touch it, or even go near it. He's very possesive of it. That night, he lets Dan find out what's in the bag. And they use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner and The Bag

*Dan's POV*

I watched Phil walk into that flat briskly, and noticed a few different things. His fringe was brushed the wrong way. He never brushed it the wrong way. Also, he was hugging his galaxy backpack tightly to his chest. Something was wrong, and I had a feeling it had to do with that backpack.

"Everything alright?" I ask, as Phil sits down for dinner.

"Of course, love, why wouldn't it be?" He responds.

"Um, maybe because you've been with that backpack all day?" I say, pointing to the bag that was  _still_ strapped over his shoulders. He refused to take it off. He had refused to take it off for hours. I was afraid he would wear it to bed.

 _Oh God, please don't wear it to bed._ I thought anxiously.

He stood up and wrapped his hands around his back, around that bag he had grown so fond of. _What the fuck is going on?_  I thought.

"I'm actually not that hungry. I'll be... In bed. Finish up and come to the room for a... Surprise." 

The evil glint in his eye and the waver in his voice when he said _surprise_ made shivers go down my spine. But oddly enough, at the same time, it was  _so fucking sexy._

I ate my dinner in a record time. _Screw the peas,_ I thought, as I poured them into the trash can. I needed to find out what Phil was doing. By then, I was 100% sure that it had something to do with that bag.

I scarfed down the chicken and the beans, anxious to go see Phil. It was so mysterious yet intriguing, it made my stomach flip.

I needed to _hurry the fuck up._ Thoughts raced through my mind. I practically inhaled the meal, which felt like it look way longer to eat than is should have. My heart was pounding. I walked down the hallway and I could practically feel Phil's smirk in the air. I was totally unaware of what lied behind the door. I was excited. I was terrified. I was turned on. I was shaking. I was interested. I was anxious. 

I was already half hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> I'm sorry.

_Fuck_ , Dan thought as he slowly walked into the coolness of the room. He looked around.  _The fuck is this?_

"Hello, Daniel." 

Dan turns around to see a smirking Phil leaning against the door.

"Um, what the fuck are you doing Phil? The ropes? What am I going to hang from the ceiling? This shit's crazy!" Dan groaned as he walked towards the door. Phil grabbed him by the wrist.

"Oh come on, let's go." Phil said.

*

Dan blinked his eyes open. Where was he? Was he looking down at his... Bedsheets?

It was then that he moved his wrist and felt the rope burn, stinging his skin.

"Phil must've fucking-"

"Ah, Daniel, you're awake!" Phil smiled. "Then the party will begin." It seemed that Phil's smirk was growing wider by the second.

And in that moment, Dan not only realized Phil had suspended him from the ceiling, but that he was  _stark naked._

Phil walked towards the bed and layed down, looking up at Dan. "Should we begin?" The black-haired man whispered into Dan's ear.

"Y-yes."

Phil's smile broadened, if it was possible. He slid down the bed until his head was positioned under Dan's half erect cock, and flicked his tounge at the head. 

_Flick. Flick. Flick._

Dan cringed at every flick of Phil's tounge. He pushed his hips downwards and felt a sting on the side of his thigh.

"Patience, Danny." He heard Phil say. Even though his eyes were closed, he could hear the smirk in his voice.

Phillip moved himself away from the younger boy and grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser. He was excited. He squeezed some on to the tip of a piece of rope and ran his hands up and down its length, his cock hardening even more. He walked back over to his lover and spread some more lube on to the brunet's furled hole. Dan moaned. Phil leaned the tip of the rope on Dan's tight asshole before pushing it in a few inches. Dan gave a sharp cry, "What the _fuck_ Phil! What the hell is that?"

During Daniel's cries of protest, Phil reached down and began to stroke himself through his boxers, as his jeans were long gone, strewn across the bedroom floor. He smirked. 

"Don't make me angry Daniel. I will break you down. I'll suck you off so good and fast, and you'll be sweating and writhing and _begging_ for more, your hair'll be plastered to your forehead and your mouth'll be open and you'll be screaming my name. I will make you so _goddamned_ close, ready to explode. And then I will stop. And I will leave you to hang there for God knows how long."

Dan's complaints died down and he shook his head. It was Phil's way or no way, and he couldn't handle being left like that, he'd be ruined. 

Phil pushed the rope in more and Dan yelped in pain, the small hay-like strings that made up the rope brushing against the walls of his inner asshole. It burned, but he'd do it for Phil. 

The older boy seemed content than Dan was following his orders, and removed the rope to begin tongue fucking him once more. He swirled his tongue around before dipping it inside, causing Dan to moan. Phil removed himself again, and walked over to the small bag in the other corner of the room. 

'What is it with Phil and that _fucking_ bag,' He thought. Phil pulled out a large purple object. "What the fuck? If you think you're putting a fucking eggplant in me you're mistaken." Dan yelled. The darker haired boy laughed, and slathered it with lubricant, "Oh believe me, I will. I'm just stretching you out Danny. Don't worry. In a little while I'll fuck you so good and hard you'll forget how to walk and the only word in your vocabulary will be my name."

He walked over and slowly slid the tip of the large object into Dan's hole, and pushed it in and out. "Take it like a good little slut or I'll feed it to you."

"Mh, yes sir I'll take it" Daniel groaned. In all honesty he couldn't really take it, but he'd do anything to avoid the aforementioned torture. Once again, Phil was content. 

He walked over to the bag again placing the eggplant back inside, and then pulled out a string of anal beads, with beads the size of his own head. 

"Oh fuck this," Dan groaned, "I can't fucking take that it'd rip me in _half_ Phil! Are you fucking crazy?" 

Phil turned his head toward his suspended partner. "Well I supposed you've asked for it then." He placed the beads back into the bag and pulled out a small bullet shaped silver item. He covered it in lubricant with a swift hand movement and walked over to Dan once more, slipping it into his already loosened hole. 

He placed his mouth on the suspended boy's hard cock, and began moving it up and down and 'Holy _fuck_ hot heat friction _shit_ ' was all that ran through Dan's mind, it was everything he needed and he felt as if he was going to come that very second, but he wanted to make it last. 

Phil bobbed his head up and down Dan's length, swirling his tongue up and down with his movements. 

*UNFINISHED WILL BE EDITED LATER*


End file.
